


Humanity, a curse or a wish?

by Kisuru



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Canon-Typical Violence, Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist (2003), F/F, Large Breasts, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Tentacles, Vaginal Fingering, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-19 13:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11899023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisuru/pseuds/Kisuru
Summary: Lust and Sloth don't understand their own humanity. They want to embrace it, but they really can't. So what's a little indulgence between partners as an experiment?





	Humanity, a curse or a wish?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [13lackbirds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/13lackbirds/gifts).



For homunculus, neither Lust nor Sloth were so terribly on different wavelengths. Dante’s plans were absolute, and the people of the country, of Amestris, proved to be the weakest humans imaginable compared to their skills.  
  
But there was one obstacle that brought them both down a peg, a nail in the coffin, so to speak, that loosened their iron-clad hold on their own identities. Lust always felt the niggling of such a threat as though she were standing on her aching tiptoes while reaching for the stars. She merely wanted was the glimmer of humanity that had plagued her slowly, ever slowly, over the last handful of years. The time that had had been human haunted her silently. Those long lost memories eclipsed her mind’s eye and latched on like a parasite. She could ignore it, certainly. Lust never bothered to lie to herself that it was completely worthless. But in the end, would doing that ever satisfy her?  
  
And then Sloth nullified her own right to humanity. She didn’t accept the truth of her old human self, and she shed off that former skin of herself, still wanting to be human.  
  
At least, that was the outside cover. Dante had never delivered her promise to make them into true humans—not yet—and time slugged forward without resolution.  
  
So, who could possibly damn them more, who could see Sloth’s inconsistencies and betrayals better than Lust?  
  
Wind blew against her hair. She peered down at the tiny darkened street below the building’s out hanging ledge, spotting Sloth nearby. Lust leapt down the rooftop.  
  
White razor marks sliced through the air. Sloth dodged her to the left, her body liquidizing into water and materializing. Sloth glared at her levelly, the sudden welcome still mildly evident on her features. At this point in their relationship i was common to sneak up on each other, especially for Lust—but Lust never usually approached her with hostile intent. In fact, for most of their time together, Lust left her with a handful of tasks and kept a professional distance.  
  
“It’s tiresome sometimes, you know,” Lust sighed drearily. She glanced at the sky and smirked. “To watch over these humans. But you and I… we feel differently, don’t we?”  
  
Surprise blossomed on Sloth’s face, but she didn’t reveal anything. “What are you playing at with that observation?”  
  
Through working together they had gotten glimpses of each other’s thoughts. The motivations and memories that desired release. But Sloth retained her hatred while Lust would stare at the sky and reminisce about ages ago.  
  
Lust stepped forward. Sloth didn’t flinch despite her arm tensing up. She had to show face and backing down would do her no favors. Raking a careful long nail across Sloth’s smooth, emotionless face, Lust leaned in closer.  
  
“Don’t play coy. But I’ll clue you in, if you are so innocent.” Her voice lowered, husky. “You and I want to feel human  How about we give it a spin and see what happens?”  
  
In a flash, Lust’s lips were firmly crushed against Sloth’s. Sloth’s eyes widened, but she didn’t protest. The thought swirled and tumbled and agonized her… but she hated that Lust might be _right_. Yet drowning herself in that moment was enough for Sloth so she could forget the flashes of the past that crawled at the back of her mind.  
  
Lust left any hesitancies she may have had at the door and, with wild abandon, devoured Sloth’s lips and mouth so fervently that neither one of them could breathe. Sloth gasped and sharply inhaled to little avail. Lust wrapped both arms around her neck, pulling her close, giving her no room to inch away. For Sloth, that just wouldn’t do. Homunculi were not ones to simply allow themselves to be controlled so easily, wasn’t that the precedent? Sloth’s tongue forcibly probed Lust’s lips and slipped in through. Her tongue lashed and tasted her velvety tongue, her teeth, sending heat down from spine. Lust let her in, though she ravished her tongue back instantly without hesitation, strength overtaking Sloth’s struggle to gain her balance. Lust’s dark red lipstick smudged Sloth’s lips and cheek and smeared her pale skin with a blush of life.  
  
But the way Lust looked at her so knowingly rocked her to very core. How much did she know? How much could she ever have known if she’d barely revealed everything?  
  
Sloth pushed her away. She inhaled deeply, shaking her head. As they normally always say, an eye for an eye.  
  
“How about me, Lust?” Sloth’s voice remained steady, a glint of annoyance sparkling in her eye. “I hate these memories. I want nothing to do with those children. For you to make me want to feel like a human like this…”  
  
Sloth raised one hand. Her body morphed and liquidated, into a long, pole shaped mass of white-blue water. The tentacle of water arched in the air and split into three.  
  
The tentacles shot out and encircled Lust. Without delay, the twin matching tentacles cupped Lust’s curvaceous, ample breasts, kneading them and pushing aside the fabric covering them. The last tentacle slithered under the hem of Lust’s flowing black dress, slithering up her thigh.  
  
Lust’s head flew back. She moaned in approval, black curls cascading down her back, mouth open in delight. “If I’d known you would be this forward, well, I would have…”  
  
The sentence was cut-off as her breasts were pulled out from cover and exposed to the soft glow from the street lamps. The water gleamed under the light on Lust’s creamy skin, as did Sloth’s eyes in triumph. Like this, she had Lust where she wanted her to be in her control, even if this moment would not last for more than a short while. The water nipped at her areoles and cradled each large breast, jiggling them. Lust’s nipples hardened under the assault of pleasure. She puffed out her chest just to prove that she wasn’t the least bit shy in the slightest bit.  
  
Sloth still hated that, however. The tentacle sidling up Lust’s leg shot up between her legs and stroked her core, pushing aside her lacy black panties. Sloth didn’t even have to see them—Lust always dressed in all black. She delved past Lust’s center beyond her folds and pushed and in without any preparation. The tentacle flicked at her clit as it thrusted in and out, massaging her inner walls.  
  
Lust opened her legs wider, the hem of her dress fanning out at her sides like decadent wings. She raised her arms high in the air and basked in the euphoric pleasure pooling throughout her body. But she still didn’t look as ruffled as Sloth had hoped. That was expected of Lust the Lascivious for obvious reason, Sloth supposed.  
  
The tentacles’ grip increased and she held Lust firmly rooted to the spot. She wasn’t meant to enjoy this, but Lust always enjoyed getting a rise out of her despite it. Sloth slammed in deep, stimulating every nerve and edge she could, Lust’s walls clamping down around her. Lust straddled her and instinctively followed the vibrations of the water under her, face glowing in unbridled hunger. Face contorted in a pout, she indulged herself fully.  
  
Lust screamed as her body convulsed and seized up all too soon, sending over the edge of her climax. Her legs twitched and spasmed as she threw her head back and cried out at the top of her lungs. Lust’s juices dripped on Sloth’s tentacle, panting, juices dripping on her.  
  
Lust grinned toothily, all the more amused.  
  
“Now, Sloth, I’ll just have to make sure you can’t think of those atrocious memories,” Lust practically purred, almost as though she wasn’t distracted from the conversation at hand in the first place. “I’ll repay the favor. That’s what humans do for each other, after all. Sometimes they can be a little bit generous in times like these, aren’t they…”  
  
To think that humans could be generous. Those selfish creatures. It was hilarious and self-contradictory....  
  
Lust erupted into laughter. Sloth eyed her wearily. She attempted to examine what Lust was talking about, but she was only able to just evade her claws. Lust slashed at her, and Sloth’s liquefied arms retreated back to her sides, the edges of her arm grazed. She stood there, deadpan, not even giving her a look at said she was upset.  
  
In fact, Sloth paused, eyes widening. The sweet, musty scent that was Lust’s was now attached to her body, and Sloth’s mind completely lost track of what she was thinking. Such a feeling was strange yet familiar and intoxicating.  
  
Was that really what made those beings… human?  
  
Lust slashed at her again. Sloth sidestepped from her grasp, but Lust was particularly vicious, swinging in each direction around her. When she wasn’t looking, Lust struck out at her hit her directly in the middle, forcing Sloth down on the ground. She turned a small wave of silver water and landed safely and reconstructed herself. Sloth gazed up at Lust fully not impressed but curious at this point.  
  
Lust stood above her, confidence brimming. Eyes cold, breasts still fully hanging out above her dress and nipples erect, she waved her clawed hand in front of her face.  
  
“Now, lay back and enjoy this. You don’t always get a chance to experience something like this, you know.”  
  
Before Sloth could protest, Lust’s clawed speared into her body. Her nails embedded into her and draped her across the dry soil. Lust gave her nowhere to run; Lust had surrounded her with a cage of claws. She pinned her body to the ground and firmly captured her there. Each nail tip pierced Sloth in the arm, the leg, and the sides. Sloth squirmed under her, perplexed. At this point Lust’s claws were merely a fierce throb. She had gotten so used to being attacked that Sloth didn’t bother caring anymore. Still, she pushed and shoved, hitting Sloth with water tentacles that Lust all but sliced directly through.  
  
Being made out of water was convenient for pain, Sloth had to admit. It didn’t explain what Lust planned to do.  
  
Lust shifted her claws and picked up Sloth’s legs. She stretched them out to both sides. One nail trailed down her stomach until it reached her groin. It curved down her the span of her abdomen, not bothering to pick it up her dress. Unlike Lust’s dress, Sloth’s stayed static and perfectly aligned to her body because it was a part of her. Still, she moved the slippery fabric off to the side, reaching between the slit in her dress. Her hand snaked upwards. Meeanwhile, Sloth’s breath helplessly hitched. She squirmed, body jerking and writhing under Lust’s ministrations. She didn’t want to admit it was _good_ , but…  
  
“Come now, you know this doesn’t hurt.” Lust licked her lips with a flourish, eyes half-lidded in temptuous, sultry allure. “You aren’t a typical weak human, you know. I feel quite refreshed myself and I’m feeling a bit kinder, so we’ll see how much more human you feel after this….”  
  
Wave after wave, Lust’s claws ripped into Sloth while she dug into her to keep her still. Lust knelt down between her legs and maneuvered her claws over Sloth’s sweet spot, caressing the pink bud there, raking the nail over it almost carelessly. Lust lowered her lips to Sloth’s clit at the same time her nail dipped lower rubbed against her labia. She licked the sopping, dripping juices, sending an electric current through Sloth that might have sincerely killed her from the shock if such electricity had been real. Sloth panted, heat coileding in her stomach. She scratched the surface of the ground underneath them and dug into the soil for leverage.  
  
“If you think that’s good, I have news for you.”  
  
Lust flexed her claws. Considering how aroused her fellow homunculus was, she thought it would be good enough.  
  
Lust plunged the tip of her claw between Sloth’s slit. She slid in easily, Lust wasn’t willing to make compromises—once she started, she always promises the pinnacle of pleasure. She had promised an experience that would make them forget and, at the same time, rebirth the memories of humanity. Perhaps this treatment wouldn’t be completely human, but she doubted either of them cared. Lust thrust in and out of her, scraping against the walls of her passage the same way Sloth had down to her, except less gently and far more insatiable and ravenous.  
  
Those claws did their job: the flexible nature of Lust’s claws sent her deeper with each push, and she ripped through Sloth’s body each time she did so. Sloth’s body splashed and pulsed with each new scar and repaired itself. She felt wholly boneless and immobilized, simply partaking in the torment, the thrill of it, the twinges of curiosity. Lust’s fingernails extended. She kept going, almost attacking her from the inside, deliberate rhythmic driving into Sloth. Sloth braced herself against her own desperation and bit back a muffled screech.  
  
The exhilaration could not be matched. The throbbing pleasure zoomed in her veins, and she was head, indeed reborn and brought back from the brink. Her legs wrapped themselves around Lust’s head and practically pulled her and hand in over and over. The brilliant light of climax knocked into her and left reveling in the aftershocks. Perhaps this was what it was like to be truly zapped by lightning, that rare one-percent chance in a lifetime where humans had something they enjoyed the most.  
  
Lust shoved herself away. She flipped her hair over her shoulder. Her fingernails retracted and she sat back.  
  
“Quite splendid,” she murmured, once again licking her lips slowly, excruciating slowly, examining Sloth.  
  
Sloth snorted. She shook her head and propped herself up on her elbows. She was still weak from the escapade, but she didn’t show it. “I don’t think it was quite human, as you would say. We may have to do further experiments.”  
  
Lust clapped her hands and batted her eyelashes. “I didn’t realize you were a glutton for punishment, Sloth. But I think we indeed have many things we should learn….”


End file.
